


do you remember the first time?

by flootzavut



Series: Kate & Gibbs [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Kibbs, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty one shot, Kibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you remember the first time?

**do you remember the first time?**

The first time she saw him smile like that

The first time she wouldn't back down

The first time they shook hands

The first time he noticed she made conservative outfits look sexy

The first time he held her while she wept

The first time she killed for him

The first time he touched her hair - "accidentally"

The first time they kissed

The first time they were on stakeout together

The first time they went undercover

The first time they kissed when it wasn't for a case

The first time they had sex

The first time they made love

The first time he realised he realised he'd fallen in love again

The first time she told him she loved him

The first time he wanted to tell her he loved her

The first time she took a bullet for him

The first time he gave her a compliment

The first time he lost an agent, a friend and a lover in one gunshot

The first time he visited her grave

The first time he cried


End file.
